Maya the Dimensional Traveler
by Mint Writer Presents
Summary: What happens when Maya and Katie discover Maya is the chosen one? A crazy adventure of dimensional proportions. They will fight evil and save many dimensions. This is also a scifi genre but i wasn't able to put that is is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Rated T because of fighting and mild action but no bad words
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Author's note**  
**Welcome to my first fanfiction! I am WTHeckamiwatching or you can call me WhatTheHeck. This fanfiction is a mix of different series, cartoons, and video games. Please don't hate me. This is my First fanfiction. R&amp;R**

Every cartoon, video game, and everything else that you see on electronics is actually a different dimension. There are many dimensions. No one can visit them unless they are chosen. If they are chosen, they can transport anyone into any dimension at a given time. They stop evil and one chosen is supposed to fight evil for 3 years and then another chosen one is chosen.

Only 2 chosen ones have ever been recorded in the history books. They were Starswirl the Bearded and Green Pea. But of course there was more but they just acted normal, unlike the other 2.

This is my story when my friend was a chosen one. She was chosen and I came along with her adventures. Her name was Maya. I am Katie and these are my adventures in other dimensions.

**This is my first chapter. Please Review and give me ideas for dimensions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
It's all a legend.

Author's note  
Now we start with Maya and Katie. Thank you frozenfan101mlpfan for reviewing my story. Please check her out as well as WhiteFreak. If you suggest OCs or dimensions, I will try to put them in. Just tell me which dimension, what they look like, and their personality. But now, to the story.

First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Katie. I am a short brown-haired girl with tannish skin and brown eyes. I am very studious and loves to learn in school. When I started middle school, I was bullied. That was until I met Maya.

Her real name is Mikayla Sarah Hoffe but she didn't like that name. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She plays volleyball often and she is good at drawing. Now that I've got both of our personalities, we shall start the story.

NO P.O.V

"Hey Maya, I got an interesting book at the library. Want to come over and read it?" asked Katie.  
"Sure! I don't see why not." said Maya eagerly. Maya had always been close friends with Katie which was one of her reasons for going. The other was because of the book. Surely it wasn't as boring as what Katie usually brought.

The talked as they walked to Katie's house. Katie's house was olive green and was 2 stories unlike Maya's which had 1. When they went through the door, they were immediately greeted by Katie's little brother, Josh came hugging Katie. He was tall for his age and had brownish-blond hair and green eyes. Katie had to calm him down so that she could get to her room.

Once in her room, the Maya sat on the bed while Katie pulled out the book out of her backpack. It was a hard covered book that had golden words that said, "The Dimensional Theory". Katie read what you read in the prologue. She then read about the chosen ones out loud so that Maya could hear it. "Chosen ones are hard to find. There could see millions of these chosen ones and wouldn't even know it. They start acting normal by the time they reach the human world only to find no evil thus making them leave. Chosen ones have a special ability that let's them be good at any ability. For example, if they were in a samurai dimension, they would be good with the sword even if they have never even touched a sword."

Maya thought this was ridiculous. She came this way to hear about dimensions and other stuff that were for preschoolers. She listened to everything though and considered it just a fiction story. Finally the story ended and she left after a goodbye. Though she thought that it wasn't real, she couldn't help wondering if it was real or not. "Could this be true." She thought to herself. Something made her think it was.

The next morning, when she was going to school, she found a letter on the porch of her house. It was golden while the words were made of silver. It said, "Come here tonight with one person, for a destiny is about to be completed. Make sure to bring one person, or everything is lost." Maya was surprised. The last sentence said "Good luck Maya and Katie." She quickly put the note in her backpack, and went to school.

She couldn't concentrate one any classes. Not even art could persuade her to stop thinking about the letter. Just everything about it seemed weird. The golden paper was the same as the golden letters on the book. Eventually, it was the end of school. She met with Katie to tell her about the letter. "How strange." she said. "Maya, maybe you are the special one!" "I don't think so." said Maya to Katie's dismay. "I doubt it."

Maya brought Katie to her house to follow the instructions. They finally went into her room but to her surprise, a ghostly figure was in there waiting for them. Surprised, a look from it made them feel more comforted, so they sat down. "Maya," it said after everyone was seated. "You are the chosen one." Just then a portal opened up and pulled in Katie and Maya. As they were pulled in, the figure said, "Fight your first evil."

A/n  
Phew, that was hard. Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but next chapter, we're going dimensions. I may not get to it yet because i have other fanfics to write to tie into the story so stay tuned. Also, every fanfic I'll make has Maya and/or Katie so watch out for them. Anyway, thanks to the support and R/R and follow.


	3. 100 view special

Hey guys I just wanted to say if we get to_** 100 views,**_ I will do a my little pony beginning story. Thanks to every one. Bye for now. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys. Thanks for helping us make it to 100 views! The next special story is if we get 10 different reviews and 5 favorites. The special story is partly made by you guys! You give me an oc and details and then I will make you the story. This is My little pony ocs since that's what my channel is all about. Thank you for the views and don't forget to be awesome.**


End file.
